Brand new day
Brand new day is the opening theme for the Miracle☆Force anime series. The song is scheduled to make its debut in the first episode. Lyrics Short Ver Romaji= Power de Brand new day ga kuru Colorful na kirameki ga towa ni haisha nda Te wo te tsunaide issho ni tatte, Brand new day ga hajimarusa☆ |-| Kanji= どこでも影が私に忍び寄る歩く　眩しすぎる輝く 奇跡はソロソロ消えていると　止める何もできないよ でも　どこでも約束響きを諦めないの気持ちで ねえ～キミが諦めたい知っている でも…世界を守るために　キミの声を使う！ キミが輝けば、私たちは輝くも 溢れ奇跡で、世界を咲くだよ さあ！遠い星へ飛ぼう！ パワーでBrand new dayが来る カラフルなきらめきが　光で世界を満たす 闇は全て　永久に敗者んだ 手を手繋いで　一緒に立って、 奇跡は世界を溢れるだろう Brand new dayが始まるさ☆ 「約束だよね♪」 |-| English= Everywhere I walk shadows creep up on me but I shine too brightly Miracles are slowly fading away and I can't do anything to stop it But with the feelings of not giving up our promise echoes everywhere Hey~ I know you want to give up But...use your voice to protect the world! When you shine, we shine as well With overflowing miracles, the world blooms Now! Let's fly to the faraway star! With our power comes a Brand new day With colorful sparkles filling the world with light Darkness will be vanquished for all eternity Standing together with our hands joined, Miracles will overflow the world And a Brand new day will begin☆ "It's a promise, okay♪" Full Ver. Romaji= |-| Kanji= |-| English= Everywhere I walk shadows creep up on me but I shine too brightly Miracles are slowly fading away and I can't do anything to stop it But with the feelings of not giving up our promise echoes everywhere Hey~ I know you want to give up But...use your voice to protect the world! When you shine, we shine as well With overflowing miracles, the world blooms Now! Let's fly to the faraway star! With our power comes a Brand new day With colorful sparkles filling the world with light Darkness will be vanquished for all eternity Standing together with our hands joined, Miracles will overflow the world And a Brand new day will begin☆ Even if a miracle occurs and darkness is eliminated forever These words that speak the truth will spread throughout the world And our powers of love will create stars within the purple darkness Hey~ I know you want to back down But...if you fall get back up as that was our promise! When you sing, we sing as well When I feel powerful, everyone becomes stronger Come, and join us as we get ready to fight! The moon is our beacon for a Brand new night With every heart becoming one wonderful person Our enemies will be purified for all eternity Shoulder to shoulder we fight for peace So the ideal way to live can be revived And a Brand new night can come again♪ Fly~ Take a deep breath as it's alright Wings...look to the sky and spread your wings "The voice that echoes from me to you!" "The miraculous light that washes over me!" "The butterflies that give me courage!" "Let's go! Miracle☆Force!" With our power comes a Brand new day With colorful sparkles filling the world with light Darkness will be vanquished for all eternity Standing together with our hands joined, Miracles will overflow the world And a Brand new day will begin☆ "It's a promise, okay♪" Character Appearances :Note: Names are listed by order of appearance Audio Trivia *The opening will have another version sung by CureHibiki, whose code name is Fujiwara Hibiki. Navigation Category:Anime Theme Song Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:OP Songs